


A través del tiempo

by Yva_Daraxerxes



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Old Gods, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yva_Daraxerxes/pseuds/Yva_Daraxerxes
Summary: Hace un año, Nasir fue llevado al s. XXI y desde entonces ha vivido esperando alguna forma de volver a su tiempo. Por su parte, Agron decidió buscar ayuda de los Dioses tras la perdida de Nasir, y también es enviado al s. XXI aunque desconoce el paradero de su amante.





	1. Nasir

**Author's Note:**

> Es el mismo capitulo que está colgado en mi antigua pagina de FanFiction. Si ya lo has leído por ahí, no hace falta que leas por aquí, a menos que quieras releer. Aunque por aquí está menos censurado en cuanto al lenguaje usado.  
> No tengo beta-tester así que si encontráis errores, decidmelo (de forma constructiva, por favor)

Un año. 12 meses. Unas 50 semanas. 365 días aproximadamente. 

Llevaba ya un puto año viviendo en la denominada era moderna con sus carruajes sin caballos, sus formas de comunicación instantánea y su extraña gente y sus extrañas creencias. Debía dar crédito a la evolución humana, la gente de ese tiempo había obtenido esas cosas que debían pertenecer a los Dioses. Los Dioses también eran algo extraños en esta tierra… no, tierra no, tiempo, en este extraño jodido tiempo, un Dios único parecía dominar el planeta, pero a su vez había otro Dios único que también decía que Él era el verdadero Dios, según sus creyentes, y que, por tanto, esos otros “Dios” no eran válidos. Sus Dioses al menos aceptaban la existencia de otros Dioses, ninguno de ellos era un Dios único benevolente pero con ira, todos sabían de la ira de los Dioses y que se debía evitar y ningún Dios se escondía ante una máscara de bondad.

Dioses, esa era la razón precisamente por la cual él, Nasir, llevaba ya un jodido año viviendo en la Italia del siglo XXI. Como antiguo esclavo y gladiador, su vida no había sido precisamente tranquila ni cómoda, había sido ciego a la libertad y luego ciego ante el amor de su vida. Los malditos Dioses jamás habían sido benevolentes con él ni con nadie a quien él había amado: su hermano, su amor, sus amigos, ¿cómo pudo siquiera pensar que serían benevolentes tras su escape de Roma y asentamiento en Cilicia? Una noche estaba junto a Agron y, de repente, se encontró en este tiempo tan desconocido y extraño para él.

-Un denario por tus pensamientos, Nasir. ¿Qué sucede, hermano?

Se giró hacia el hombre hablando latín que lo había ayudado desde que apareció en esta época tan extraña: Erik Shepdis, un estudioso de la antigua historia de Roma. Había conocido a Erik en un callejón de la Roma moderna donde Nasir había encontrado refugio de todo aquel ruido y aquellas luces tan comunes para los humanos de ese tiempo, pero tan místicos y desconocidos para el suyo. Erik se había acercado a él con genuina curiosidad tras verlo con aquellos ropajes tan típicos de la Antigua Roma, pensando que sería un actor para descubrir a un hombre hablando perfecto latín. Al principio se habían comunicado a duras penas con lo que Erik creía que era cómo se pronunciaba el lenguaje. 

-Pensando sobre tu tiempo -respondió Nasir, mirando al hombre de 42 años- y sus diferencias con el mío.

-¿Aún encuentras cosas que te sorprenden, tras un año con nosotros?

Nasir asintió y siguió mirando por la ventana, ahora prestando atención a lo que sucedía en las bulliciosas calles de Roma. Era una mañana lluviosa y se podía observar una enorme cantidad de gente con paraguas caminar por la calle; algunas personas se detenían en la cafetería a la que solían ir Nasir y Erik para desayunar o merendar cuando Erik tenía un día libre o quería que Nasir lo acompañara a algún lugar. No pudo evitar pensar en cómo en su tiempo, la lluvia era algo por lo que estar agradecido y por lo que agradecer a los Dioses mientras que ahora, en este tiempo, era un molesto jodido fenómeno meteorológico que conseguía arruinarle el día a millones de personas en todo el planeta. 

-¿Qué harás hoy? -Erik se había acercado a él y había puesto sus manos sobre los hombros del sirio, masajeándolos ligeramente. - ¿Tienes algún plan en mente?

Nasir asintió, pero no dijo nada sobre sus planes al otro hombre. Quería seguir explorando Roma después de desayunar cuando Erik se hubiera marchado a la universidad. Iría a ver de nuevo el antiguo templo de Vesta y le rezaría a la Diosa para que ayudara en su tiempo a Agron y a los demás supervivientes, para que los protegiera y ayudara, y dejaría una pequeña ofrenda de fruta para la Diosa. Comería con Erik en el restaurante cerca de la facultad de historia y se pasaría la tarde leyendo algún texto antiguo en latín. Laeta le había enseñado a leer latín y Erik había continuado con las lecciones, incluyendo también italiano para hacer la nueva vida moderna de Nasir más entendible para el sirio.

-Tan misterioso como siempre -oyó a Erik soltar una risita para mostrar que su silencio no le ofendía, y ladeó la cabeza para ver al hombre alejarse, ponerse su abrigo y coger su maletín- Te veo a la hora de comer donde siempre.

Nasir no desconfiaba de aquel hombre, lo había ayudado cuando había estado perdido y le estaba agradecido por ello; pero a su vez, Erik, por mucho que había estudiado su cultura o lo que los textos decían sobre Espartaco, no había vivido lo que él, no había visto ni sufrido lo que era la Roma antigua. Prefería guardar silencio cuando no podía explicar lo que le sucedía, lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Aunque si que es cierto que Nasir había estado compartido parte de sus experiencias con Espartaco, los esclavos huidos, y los gladiadores con Erik, tras empezar a poder entenderse el uno al otro. No todo, pero si sobre lo que Roma decidió pintar para hacerse ver mejor para aquellos que fueran después, o las mentiras contadas acerca de Espartaco. 

* * *

-Espera, ¿Agron quería que Espartaco te matara? ¿Y acabaste enamorándote del alemán, perdón, germano?

-En su defensa, traté de matar a Espartaco.

Nasir rió ante la cara de perplejidad de Erik, y mordió el trozo de pizza que había escogido para comer, ignorando lo que Erik le había dicho sobre una dieta balanceada y demás. Había algo en aquella maldita masa de trigo con tomate y otros ingredientes que le había producido una jodida adicción, podría comerse siete de estas y seguir sin aborrecerlas, no sabía cómo podía haber vivido antes de la pizza. Ese, definitivamente, era el mejor puto invento de los descendientes de los putos romanos. 

-¡Trataste de matar a Espartaco! ¡Y viviste para contarlo!

Erik bufó amigablemente ante la corrección de Nasir sobre cómo técnicamente no podría habérselo contado si no hubiera sido por la acción de los Dioses de traerlo a ese tiempo. La pausa de la comida continuó con conversación sobre como Nasir conoció a Espartaco cuando llegaron a la villa de su Dominus. Tras comer se dirigieron a la oficina de Erik, donde Nasir decidió seguir con su autoaprendizaje en vez de la lectura de algún texto antiguo, mientras Erik corregía los exámenes de sus alumnos y trabajaba en lo que fuera que trabajara alguien con un doctorado en la Republica Romana, y por lo que Erik solía ser referido como Doctor Shepdis; aunque Nasir se preguntaba porqué lo llamaban doctor cuando no era un médico.

La primera vez que el gladiador cogió el transporte público junto a Erik para moverse por la ciudad, se había sorprendido e incluso había estado algo asustado de aquella maquina tan extraña, pero con el paso del tiempo, había cogido la costumbre de observar por las ventanas a la gente que caminaba por la calle. Hubo una vez que le pareció haber visto a Agron, aquel hombre que había visto le había recordado tanto a Agron que, cuando lo perdió de vista por la velocidad del carruaje mecanizado, Nasir ni se dió cuenta que había empezado a llorar hasta que Erik lo advirtió. Aún así, sabía que no podía ser su Agron, sabía que no podía ser el dueño de su corazón, el germano se había quedado en el pasado junto a Laeta y Sibyl y sus hijos. Incluso había pensado que un actor era su amado al verlo, se parecían tanto ese tal Dan Feuerri-algo-más y su Agron.

Le echaba tanto jodidamente de menos.

Había tenido la oportunidad de dejar atrás a Agron, podría haberlo hecho. Dos meses atrás, Erik confesó que le amaba, y Nasir lo rechazó. Rechazó al hombre pues para Nasir siempre sería Agron, nadie más. Agron fue el primero en verlo como un luchador, fue el primer verdadero amigo tras encontrar la libertad, lo respetó y lo amó como Nasir era, al igual que Nasir lo amó como Agron era.


	2. Agron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron viaja al siglo veintiunoo gracias a la ayuda de quienes los separaron.

-¿Aún no se sabe nada, Agron?

Laeta en su hogar, llevando a su hija de dos años, Sabina, en brazos. Hacía ya dos años desde que su mejor amigo y líder, Espartaco, había muerto a manos de esos putos romanos. La mujer había sabido de su embarazo poco tiempo después de la muerte del tracio, al igual que Sibyl había sabido de su embarazo del hijo de Gannicus, Evan. Ellas fueron las razones por las que se dejó convencer por Nasir para cambiar de rumbo de querer ir hacia los Alpes a asentarse en las costas de Cilicia junto a piratas. 

-No, Dakarai me ha dicho que no se ha encontrado el cuerpo de Nasir crucificado en sus viajes a los pueblos de los jodidos romanos. 

Ya habían pasado seis meses desde que Nasir había desaparecido sin más del lugar en el que se habían asentado. Agron tenía grabado a fuego aquel día.   
Mientras comerciaban con los piratas aún era supervisado por Nasir o Laeta para que su temperamento no afectara a su relación con aquellos hombres de poca lealtad, así que Nasir había estado junto a él mientras las negociaciones se llevaban a cabo, sólo interrumpiendo cuando era absolutamente necesario o percibía que el germano iba a perder el control. Tras las negociaciones, habían trabajado en el campo para asegurarse de obtener grano y aceite suficiente para el próximo invierno.   
Por la noche, se habían ido a hacer el amor y después, Agron se quedó dormido. La siguiente mañana fue Nasir, como siempre, el que se despertó y levantó antes, pero había dejado que Agron lo volviera a tumbar, intentado convencerle de estar un rato más junto a él aunque sin éxito. Entonces pasó la puta desgracia. Nasir le dijo que sólo iba a ir a mear, que volvería en nada a sus brazos y que lo levantaría de la cama, pero no volvió. Al principio, Agron no se preocupó, pero al poco lo hizo y, al ver que no estaba en su hogar, salió en su búsqueda, la gente que ya había por las calles decía no haber visto a Nasir. Nadie lo había visto salir, y las puertas de la villa estaban cerradas.   
Sólo quedaba una explicación: los putos romanos.

-Aún hay esperanza entonces, Agron – el hombre rechazo las palabras de Laeta con un movimiento de cabeza. Advirtiendo el deseo de estar solo, se dispuso a salir del hogar que era del germano y el sirio- Él volverá.

Agron cogió una jarra de agua que había en la mesa frente a él y la lanzó contra una de las paredes, rompiendo la jarra en mil pedazos. Estaba hasta los huevos de no saber qué cojones había sucedido con el sirio. Nadie sabía de su paradero, los romanos tampoco habían indicado que lo tuvieran ni lo habían crucificado como a los que capturaron de camino a los Alpes. Acto seguido le pegó una patada a una silla, tirándola. No sabía qué más hacer, no sabía a quién recurrir, ¡nadie le podía ayudar!

O sí. Salió disparado como una flecha hacía la casa donde vivía la persona que podía ayudarlo. Era su última esperanza, y esperaba que ella lo ayudara, esperaba que ella pudiera hacer que lo ayudaran. Necesitaba a Nasir, no podía aceptar que lo había perdido.   
Entró en la casa, sorprendiendo a los habitantes y pronunció la frase que le cambiaría la vida:

-Ayúdame a rezar, Sibyl.

-¿Rezar? – Sibyl miró incrédula a Agron. Agron nunca había rezado, siempre había maldecido a los Dioses, especialmente tras la desaparición de su amante. Entonces miró a Laeta, en busca de respuestas- ¿Quieres que…?

-¿Rezar, Agron?

-Si, rezar. Los Dioses son los únicos que me pueden ayudar ya. 

Laeta y Sibyl se miraron entre ellas bajo la expectativa mirada del hombre que había entrado al hogar que compartían ambas junto a sus hijos. La morena se levantó y pasó por el lado de Agron, tocando suavemente su brazo, indicando que la acompañara. Ambos caminaron hacia el lugar en la casa de ambas mujeres donde se encontraba el altar, Sibyl encendió una vela en honor a Vesta, vertió en dos vasos que habían allí un poco de vino y le entregó uno de los vasos a Agron.

Agron y Sibyl cerraron sus ojos y empezaron la oración hacia los Dioses, Agron repitió las palabras que decía Sibyl, el rezo para que Nasir estuviera sano y salvo y volviese pronto a casa junto a él. Poco a poco, dejó de escuchar a Sibyl, dejó de escuchar el sonido del viento colándose en el edificio, dejó de escuchar todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero lo que sí que escuchaba eran dos voces femeninas y una masculina hablando casi imperceptiblemente entre ellas:

-Ido… tiem… poder… lver… ego… Nasi… renda… ama etern… vestales…

-Se… compadezco del hum… ante… iter… cimien… leng… 

-Mor fuer… arle… sta, Miner… ¿podrïa s… 

-Dejamos estas humildes ofrendas de vino para que os sintáis más a nuestro favor. -El ex-gladiador abrió los ojos y miró a Sibyl, quien lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa y le indicaba que dejara en el altar el vaso, junto al de ella- Ahora sólo hemos de confiar en los Dioses.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta, pero cuando Agron cruzó el umbral, el mundo se iluminó para luego volverse negro. Lo siguiente que recordaba era estar en una calle de un lugar realmente extraño, había edificios tan altos que parecían llegar hasta las propias nubes, la gente no vestía túnicas, hombres y mujeres llevaban unos ropajes extraños y no apartaban la vista de unos raros rectángulos del tamaño de sus manos, algo llamado teléfono móvil, aunque no sabía cómo sabía eso. 

-¿Dónde infiernos estoy? 

-¿Agron? -una voz femenina lo llamó entre la muchedumbre, haciendo que se girara, pero lo que no esperaba era ver a Sibyl con la misma ropa que aquellas otras personas a su alrededor, pero su color de pelo era diferente- Eres Agron, ¿verdad?

-¿Sibyl? -Agron se abalanzó sobre ella, cogiéndola por los hombros-Sibyl, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estamos?

-Chica, ¿te está molestando este tío? -una voz les habló. Una mujer con un traje de negocios se había detenido al ver la acción del antiguo gladiador y miraba a Agron con desprecio -¿No sabes que el acoso está mal, imbécil?

-No, no, no sucede nada de eso, pero gracias por la preocupación –“Sibyl” contestó a la otra mujer, que tras echar una última mirada a Agron, se marchó- Supongo que eres Agron, ella nos dijo que estarías aquí, aunque no pensé que realmente fuera a ser... ¡Wow! ¡Eres Agron! Ella o él, es difícil usar los pronombres con ellos... nos dijo que Agron, un antiguo gladiador, aparecería, o sea, que tú aparecerías, ¡y aquí estas! ¡Wow! Aún no me lo creo

-Tú no eres Sibyl. -Agron soltó a la mujer y la miró desconfiado- ¿quién eres? ¿quién es ella o él o ellos? ¿¡Quién eres!?

-¿Sibyl? No, mi nombre es Arianne. Es largo de contar, ven.

La pequeña mujer con un color de pelo parecido al de la sangre recién derramada lo llevó hasta un lugar, una cafetería, dónde ella pidió un extraño brebaje, frappucino de chocolate blanco grande con nata y azúcar moreno, y se sentaron en unos extraños asientos que eran más cómodos y blandos que los más lujosos cojines romanos. 

-De nuevo, me presento. -La voz de la mujer lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta que había estado siguiendo a aquella mujer sin pensarlo- Mi nombre es Arianne Apapelopougos. Mi hermana Nika y yo estamos consagradas al panteón romano, especialmente a las diosas Minerva y Vesta. Hace una semana, mientras hacíamos un rezo, Cupido, el actual Dios Cupido, apareció frente a nosotras y nos dijo que venías, que tenías un asunto en nuestro tiempo, y que debíamos ayudarte. O sea, al principio fue increíble porque realmente existen los Dioses pero, ¿ver uno? ¡Dioses! ¡Eso no lo esperábamos! Me refiero, no apareció él así sin más, o eso creo. Era una señora mayor que estaba alimentando a las palomas, nos llamó por nuestros nombres, algo que al principio era creepy de narices, pero luego era Cupido y oh dioses míos, ¿sabes?

La muchacha había empezado tranquilamente su explicación, pero tras empezar a hablar sobre los dioses se había emocionado hasta el punto de dejar en esa especie de pequeña mesa su bebida y movía las manos rápidamente a medida que hablaba. 

-¿Me estás diciendo que han sido los putos dioses los que se han llevado a Nasir? ¿Dónde está? ¡Dímelo, mujer! ¡Cómo le haya sucedido algo a Nasir, ni el puto Jupiter se salvará!

La gente que se encontraba a su alrededor en la cafetería los miró extrañados. Agron se había levantado tras consumirle la furia al interiorizar la información sobre cómo habían sido los putos dioses los que habían arrancado a su hombre de entre sus brazos por más de seis meses. Además de enviarlo a un tiempo tan extraño cómo era el siglo veintiuno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas! Espero que os gustase. Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el segundo capitulo. Creo que el tercero (y creo que será el último) tardará un mes o así. Culpa de tener que estudiar.   
> Dejad un comentario y kudos si os ha gustado la historia <3


End file.
